References to being puppets
References by the Muppets and other Jim Henson creations to actually being puppets, as well as times when those characters made references that suggest that they are not puppets. ''The Land of Gorch * In the November 22, 1975 episode, Scred starts flirting with guest star Lily Tomlin. Tomlin finds it difficult to have her name linked romantically with a puppet. Scred gives the audience a rather confused look, but tells Tomlin that it's no problem. The Muppet Show * Episode 101: Juliet Prowse: Kermit is drinking milk through a straw. He looks at the camera and says, "Think about this, friends," referring to the fact that he is a puppet and can't really be doing what he appears to be doing. * Episode 122: Ethel Merman: Kermit the Frog begins his introduction to Richard Bradshaw's puppet act by saying, "We at ''The Muppet Show are big fans of puppets, for some reason." * Episode 124: Mummenschanz: When Waldorf comments that the Mummenschanz are a lot like puppets, Statler says that he's always hated puppets. "You're a traitor to your class!" Waldorf answers. * Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan: In the cold open after Jaye P. Morgan gives Scooter a bomb as a present and it explodes, she comments, "This is not going to be just another cute puppet show." * Episode 307: Alice Cooper: When a bewitched candle was creeping across Kermit's desk, Kermit blows out the flame on the candle for it to stop moving. He laughs as he looks at the camera and says, "Think about it, folks," referring again to the fact that he is a puppet and can't really be doing what he appears to be doing. * Episode 318: Leslie Uggams: When Big Bird tells Miss Piggy that he's from Sesame Street, Miss Piggy asks, "Isn't that that cute little children's show with puppets?" * Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie: When Scooter sees Dizzy Gillespie playing with a marionette, he tells Dizzy that Kermit only has one rule: There are no puppets allowed. * Episode 508: Señor Wences: This episode features several references and inside jokes about the Muppets being puppets, including: ** Kermit telling the audience that the show will have a change of pace and be a puppet show. ** Gonzo asking Kermit and Fozzie Bear what a puppet is, and after Kermit and Fozzie have difficulty explaining to Gonzo what puppets are, Gonzo remarks that it's such a stupid idea that he wouldn't even do such an act. After he leaves, Kermit says, "I didn't have the heart to tell him." * A preview clip created for Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth includes Fozzie working his hand as a puppet wearing his hat. ''The Jim Henson Hour * The show's house band was called Solid Foam. * Episode 104: Dog City: With Ace stuck arguing with Quackers, Rowlf talks about how Ace's principals and the one he loves is reduced to talking to a hand puppet; "What'll they think of next?" * Episode 110: Secrets of the Muppets : When the camera pans out revealing the Muppet performers under the Muppets, they freak out especially Gonzo and Bean Bunny. However once the camera pulls back in to again hide the performers the Muppets look down and the performers have now "disappeared," and everything is back to normal. Also, whenever someone mentions the word puppet, the puppets take it as a profane offense and begin to freak out, this is evident when Bean screams "HE SAID THE "P" WORD!!!". Little Muppet Monsters *Episode 102: Space Cowboys: When the cows were dressed up as aliens, one of them comments on how their careers are ruined and another one replies, "Next, we will be doing puppet shows." Muppets Tonight *Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer: Clifford introduces himself as "your homey made of foamy." Sesame Street * In a 1988 episode where Telly receives a visit from his Fairy Godmonster (Andrea Martin), Telly, misunderstanding her intentions, says, "And you're going to turn me from a puppet into a real live boy!" * In a Global Grover sketch, Grover plays with a marionette, remarking that it must be great to be a puppet. * In the ''Abby's Flying Fairy School episode, "The Pinocchio Process", Blögg remarks to the camera at the episode's end "I love puppets" and winks. ''Fraggle Rock * In a postcard segment (seen in "The Finger of Light"), Traveling Matt encounters a marionette and mentions getting a feeling of family resemblance. Dinosaurs * The recurring newscaster is named Howard Handupme. * Episode 210: How to Pick Up Girls: Earl and the Baby enjoy a puppet show, while Fran insists to Earl that puppets are just for kids, prompting Earl to (unsuccessfully) try to convince Fran that adults can enjoy puppets as well. * Episode 320: We Are Not Alone: After Fran finds out that Robbie had tricked Earl into recycling and spreading enviromental messages on television, Fran tells Robbie that he can't just manipulate Earl like some puppet on national television. * Episode 414*: Georgie Must Die: Earl tells Roy Hess that Georgie isn't a real hippo, just a guy in a suit, "and a very bad one at that". Specials * ''The Muppets on Puppets: When Jim Henson mentions that Rowlf is a puppet, Rowlf tries to convince Jim that he's a real dog. Rowlf is practically traumatized when he looks down and sees a person operating him. * The Muppets Valentine Show: During the song "Love is a Simple Thing", Kermit questions George the Janitor's line that love is "more fun than a puppet show". * Here Come the Puppets!: The special begins with Fozzie Bear telling Kermit the Frog that there are people under them. Kermit explains that that's because they're puppets. (This footage is not presented as though it was exclusive to this special. Similarly, a shorter clip from this footage is seen in The World of Jim Henson.) * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson: At one point, the Muppets notice that there are "guys" underneath them, following them around -- and when the Muppets move, so do the guys. After a few seconds of this, Fozzie says "Stop looking at them, even -- it's too weird." The Muppets then ignore their puppeteers for the rest of the show, just as they always have. Movies * In Jim Frawley's camera tests for The Muppet Movie, Kermit breaks the news to Fozzie that he's not a real bear. He's a puppet. * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: When talking to Dorothy, Uncle Henry refers to the Muppets as "the world's most famous puppets" and "the most powerful puppets in Hollywood". * Kermit's Swamp Years: One of the signs in Wilson's Pet Store advertises "Puppet Chow". Appearances *''Today:'' In an April 2, 2009 appearance, Elmo says that he doesn't know anything about puppets. *''The Bonnie Hunt Show: In an April 7, 2009 appearance, Elmo and Abby help build paperbag puppets - the two are intrigued by the concept of puppets. *Five Minutes with: In outtakes shown for the segment, Matthew Stadlen asks if it's okay to see the black arm rods on camera. Grover whispers to him, "I am a puppet." *Good Morning America: When Roscoe Orman comments that he originally thought ''Sesame Street would be a fun, short job where an actor can "play with puppets," Abby Cadabby laughs, then says "What?" Following that comment, a heated dispute erupts between Zoe, Grover, and Abby about how they have never seen puppets on Sesame Street before. See also *Inside Jokes Category:Behind the Scenes